When The Moon Calls
by Emma Barrows
Summary: What do you do when you're in love with your best friend, who sees you when you're invisible, but he's dating someone?


When The Moon Calls

Chapter One-Lights Out

Her eyes skimmed over the paragraphs in the textbook that lay opened on the table next to her elbow. With her right hand, she jotted down the notes she took from the book and with the left hand she used to turn the pages.

The library was silent, which for her was great because she couldn't study anywhere where there was a ruckus going on. The rest of the students were outside enjoying the spring weather. The sun was shining brightly and came through the windows like little beams of curtains that cast on the floors and walls. Although in the beams you could see the dust come from the old books, but she was lucky enough to be sitting by an opened window. She felt a cool spring breeze flutter her shoulder length wheat colored brown hair and sighed. She had to admit she was having a hard time concentrating because it was just so gorgeous out.

She let out a frustrated sigh and closed the book, crossing her arms on top of it and letting her forehead hit the table with a 'thud'.

"Not having problems are we?" a voice asked in a teasing tone.

She looked up and her best friend, Remus Lupin stood there with a big grin on his face. His right hand was up, holding the left strap of his bag which hung over his shoulder. His green eyes reflected the sunlight like small orbs of emerald. His brown hair was almost golden wheat, similar to her own. His features were sharp, but worn as well. She thought he was rather handsome…and so did his girlfriend Robyn Moss. For some reason, she didn't like her very much. To her, she was a snot and kept a tight rein on Remus. Bless him he had such a good heart he hated making people angry with him, but like they've constantly told him, she needs to chill out.

"No," she said sighing as he pulled a chair out across from her and sat down in it. He clasped his hands on top of the table and studied her.

Of course he saw right through her so she sighed again and told him.

"Yes I'm having a bit of trouble with the Garawas Potion," she said. "I'm having trouble with one of the ingredients. The Barbous root…is that poisonous or non toxic and does the plant grow in swampy areas or in heat?"

Remus arched an eyebrow at her and slowly broke into a grin.

"It's poisonous and it grows in heat," he replied still grinning.

"Thank you Mr. Potions man," she teased him right back.

Her name is Evangeline Adams. She's 16 years old and she attends Hogwarts School For Witchcraft and Wizardry. They're all in their sixth year here and some of them were looking forward to graduating next year while the other half wasn't.

Evangeline is best friends with Remus, James Potter, Lily Evans, Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew. Remus, James, Sirius and Peter were the Marauders. Oddly, they welcomed her into the group but she thinks it was because she was best friends with Remus. James and Sirius were the most 'hottest' guys girls crushed on. No one really noticed Remus, but since he was going out with Robyn that all changed. Peter always followed in Sirius and James' footsteps, practically worshipping them. You'd think since she was best friends with Remus she'd gave a smidge of popularity too…wrong. No one notices her. Evangeline spends half her time in the library or the Gryffindor common room just reading. She feels so invisible sometimes. Thankfully Lily is there for her as well as the Marauders and Remus. They're her close friends but she can't understand why no one really talks to her or notices her. Whenever there's a dance, she gets overlooked. For the past 2 years she has never been to a dance. She was beginning to think she had leprosy or something.

Lily constantly tells her how pretty she is…right. In that case why hasn't she ever been asked?

Evangeline shook her head realizing Remus was still studying her but the grin had left his face and now he was watching with concern.

"Evangeline?" he inquired with concern. "What's wrong? You look like someone's pet tippy just died."

Her lip twitched at that and she just shook her head.

"Look it's nothing okay? Never mind," she said as she quickly gathered her things up and stuffed it into her bag, all the while he was watching her with worry. "I'm gonna go for a walk okay?"

Evangeline went to take a step past him but he quickly sprung from his seat and gently grabbed her elbow. She stopped and faced him. He was so tall that he towered over her slightly and she had to look up at him.

"Eva, what's wrong?" he asked in a serious tone studying her face and keeping his eyes on hers.

With his face so close to hers, Evangeline briefly felt her heart flutter. She bit my bottom lip and shifted her eyes off of him to the air beside him not really looking at him but yet she was. She was even shocked to feel tears forming in her hazel eyes.

_Why was I feeling like this? Why do I dislike Robyn so much? Could I actually be…jealous?_

With that realization, she became annoyed…mostly at herself.

"Just forget it okay?" Evangeline said wrenching her elbow loose from his grip. "I'm gonna go for that walk now."

Her voice shook violently and she walked briskly from the library.

Remus watched Evangeline leave the library completely baffled and confused. He decided to go after her to see if she was alright. He didn't like seeing her upset over something and wanted to see if he could help.

"EVANGELINE WAIT!" he shouted as he jogged after her.

He could make out her wheat colored brown hair billowing out behind her as she walked briskly down the corridor. He finally caught up with her, only to lose her amongst the crowd of students now coming back into the school for the next round of classes. He sighed and then a light went off in his head.

He hurried back to the common room.

There he found Lily Evans. Her emerald green eyes were locked on Sirius and his girlfriend, Anna DeLucas snogging in the chair across from her. A look of disgust came across Lily's face. He hurried over to her breathless.

"Lily? I need your help?" he said trying to catch his breath.

"Remus? What is it? Why are you out of breath?" she asked alarmed as she looked at him.

He just shook his head not caring why he was out of breath.

"It's about Evangeline," he said but before he could get out the rest of what he was going to say, Lily's eyes immediately filled with fear.

"What's happened? Is she alright?" Lily demanded automatically.

Remus nodded and finally caught his breath.

"Yes she's fine but she acted weird today," he said. "She looked rather upset for some reason. I don't know what started it either."

"It could be that time of the month, mate," he heard Sirius call from the chair. Remus just rolled his eyes at Sirius at moved them onto Lily again. He was a bit confused as to why his cheeks suddenly felt warm.

"Sirius," Lily scowled tossing him a reproving stare before returning her eyes back onto Remus. "I don't know what's wrong. She hasn't said anything to me lately. Maybe it's just the stress of all the work."

Remus paused. He hadn't thought of that. Evangeline had a hard time with handling pressure so it was only natural that she would eventually snap.

"Yeah maybe you're right," he said slowly.

For some reason though, he wasn't so sure it was stress. It was something much deeper but he didn't dare pressure her into talking until she was absolutely ready to talk. He took a deep breath and Sirius pushed Anne off him smoothing out his robe and uniform. He picked up his bag.

"Besides we've got class now," he said giving Remus a mock googly eyed expression. "You can sit with _Robyn_."

He playfully poked Remus in the ribs as he passed him causing Remus to involuntarily flinch and cringe. Anne gave him a smile before following suit behind Sirius. James was serving detention so he'd more than likely meet them in the class. Lily picked up her bag and linked arms with Remus as they headed out also.

"Remus," Lily said quietly as they walked down the corridor. "I'm not the judgmental type you know that…but Robyn doesn't seem to be all that nice toward Evangeline. I don't know why she's got a grudge against her."

Remus sighed too. He didn't want to say anything but Lily was right. There was no logical reason why Robyn was being cruel toward Evangeline.

"I know Lily," he said quietly. "I don't know either."

Lily became irritated now.

"Then you need to step up and defend Evangeline! She is your best friend after all Remus! You need to tell Robyn off! Or," Lily's voice dropped to almost a whisper. "You might just lose someone really close to you."

She released Remus' arm leaving him to ponder those words as she continued down the Hall and turned the corner. Remus slowly trudged to class, mulling over her words.

True, he did need to stand up to Robyn and tell her to lay off…but naturally he was scared. He continued to trudge to the classroom.

He stepped into the classroom and spied Evangeline sitting at the desk by herself. Everyone else had partners. Just as he was about to go and sit next to her, a hand came out of no where and grabbed him. It was Robyn. Her blue eyes twinkled mischievously.

"Come sit with me," she cooed.

Remus glanced at Evangeline uncertainly before slowly sinking into the chair next to Robyn. Her ash blond hair was neatly pulled back into a ponytail. Remus slowly got out his supplies and placed them on the table in front of him. His eyes were locked on Evangeline as she kept her eyes locked on her parchment and began copying down the notes that Professor Gannet had put on the board. He felt a deep pang of remorse and realized that he did need to stand up for Evangeline.

He heard whispers and snickers beside him. He turned and saw Robyn pointing to Evangeline and snickering to another Gryffindor named Jenna Harris.

"I wonder if that girl ever does wash her hair," Robyn said chortling. "It looks so greasy much like that slimy Slytherin Snape. I bet the two would make a great pair."

Remus cringed and tried to avoid hearing her but then she got worse.

"Imagine if the two of them slept together?" Robyn chortled. "My God I think that Evangeline would end up with some kind of disease or mostly give one to Snape."

Robyn chuckled again heartily but Remus' anger was starting to boil. Robyn crumpled up a piece of paper and tossed it at Evangeline's head. It bounced off and landed on the floor. Evangeline whipped around. Robyn gave her a false innocent look. Evangeline's eyes landed on Remus. He saw pain in her eyes and Evangeline turned around again to turn her attention back to her note. Again Robyn crumpled a piece of paper up and tossed it, hitting her on the shoulder this time. Evangeline whipped around again and glared at Robyn. Robyn shrugged innocently.

Remus' anger began hitting the boiling point. Robyn then conjured up a small round ball much like the Muggle baseball but it was smaller and much more discreet. She drew her arm back and tossed it. The ball hit Evangeline in the back of her head. Remus watched in fear and horror as Evangeline fell forward face down on her desk before her body slipped off the chair and landed in a heap on the floor. She didn't get up.

Lily screamed and quickly rushed to Evangeline's side. James had seen Robyn toss the ball and his face glowed angrily. Sirius was also pretty pissed as he crackled his knuckles threateningly. Robyn was Remus' girlfriend yes but now she'd gone to far and regardless they were going to make her pay.

"Miss Evans please take Miss Adams up to the hospital wing," Professor Gannet said softly. "Mr. Black help her please."

Sirius jumped to his feet and slung one arm around his shoulders and Lily swung Evangeline's other arm around hers as they helped her out of the classroom. Remus now turned to glare at Robyn.

"What?" she asked offhandedly. "It's not my fault the freak is so weak."

Remus' hand clutched his quill and he ended up snapping it in half. This was the last straw. He was going to end it with Robyn no matter what.


End file.
